UNSC-Covenant War
by NotAnElite
Summary: Sergeant Ray and the Captain are struggling to continue their mission when their Pelican has been shot down. Many Marines are K.I.A and M.I.A. Will Sergeant and the Captain be able to finish their mission with only two left? Or will they eventually find help?
1. MIA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Characters. Some characters belong to Bungie and 343 Industries**

January 3, 2550: 1500 hours

"Sir! We're taking heavy fire! We need reinforcements or we-!" Just then a needle struck the Marine in the throat and the Marine fell back. Ray tried to listen to what he was trying to say, but all the Marine did was spit up blood and choke. Ray then looked at the Captain. The look on the leader's face was the only look he understood. It was the 'Get your ass out of there and I'll catch up with you' look. Looking at the crashed Pelican, Ray took a break for it. To his surprise, he survived all the Needeler and Plasma fire. He went inside to try and find any left over Battle Rifle ammo for the Captain. When he found ammo, he saw his best friend stuck in the seat. He wondered why he never got lose until he saw his best friend's face. It had been blown to pieces by a plasma grenade. He shook his head, took his dog tags, and left. He tossed the Captain some ammo and fought along side him. "Thought you were gonna get your ass out of there?" Screamed the Captain over the heavy gunfire.

"I was! But I had second thoughts! I didn't want you to die here alone!" Just then, the rest of the squad saw the Captain and Ray fight and everyone else joined the two to protect the crashed Pelican. One of the Squad members was an elite Sniper. He knocked out one grunt, then another. He shot a Brute before an Elite snuck up on him. The Elite turned on his energy sword, became visible, and stabbed him. Ray turned around from hearing a scream and a weird alien language. He saw an Elite with an energy sword right through Eddie. The energy sword went clean through Eddie's body. Ray shot him multiple times, depleting the Elite's shields, and finally killing him. Ray turned on his COMS to radio command, but the Covenant made sure the humans couldn't radio for reinforcements by jamming their COMS.

One of the squad members, Jed, threw a pineapple and finished off the Brute and 2 Jackals. Our medic looked around for , Eddie. He found him lying down next to the Pelican, and ran over to their fallen soldier and tried patching him up. "Stay with me buddy. You'll be okay, Eddie. I just need to get you some-" And that was Eddie's last breath. The medic tried whatever he could just to bring Eddie back. "Eddie! Eddie!" The medic screamed. He started performing CPR on him like he thinks he can bring him back. "Hey! Michael! Quit it!" Ray said, "He's dead. We gotta go now before any more-" As soon as he said that, more Covenant forces started attacking their squad. "Let's go! We gotta get out of here! Michael! Grab Eddie's dog tags and move!" The Captain ordered. They all ran deeper into the jungle. Every now and then they would stop and shoot and would kill a Grunt. When they came to a ledge, they held their ground and started firing. "Ray! I need you to take out the Elite! Now! Michael! Take down all the Jackals!" "Yes sir!" And they all did so. Then, the men all saw something light up. _God damn it, can anything else go wrong?_ Ray thought. The Elite charged them and swung his energy sword at the 3 men. Ray ran to the left to see if there was water at the bottom. There was. "Hey! Captain! Jump down! There's water!" The captain took a quick peek and did so. Michael shot the Elite multiple times with his SMGs and killed the Elite. Then he jumped.

_Alright, Now I have to finish off the Brute and I'm good to go._ Ray thought. He charged the Brute and shot him multiple times in the chest, depleting his armor shields. He then pulled out his knife and jumped onto the Brute's back and stabbed him in the back and head multiple times. Finishing off the Brute, he looked to see if there was anymore Covenant forces. He decided that he could finally regroup with the rest of his squad into the water. Ray jumped and almost landed on the Captain. "Dude, Watch where you jump next time. You almost landed on me." "Sorry Sir. I had to jump. There were some survivors left and I couldn't hold them off any longer." he lied. Ray never lied to the Captain like that. "Ok. I understand. Let's get moving. We have a Covenant base to destroy. Ray slightly nodded and said "Yes sir." Ray turned to Michael to see if he was okay. He looked around to see if Jed was okay, he wasn't there. "Captain, Michael, where's Jed?" Ray asked. Captain yelled for Jed, but there was no answer. "I guess we have to put aside the Search and Destroy mission, and find Jed.

"Arbiter." Rtas bowed in respect to Arbiter. "We found a Human fighting by his crashed ship." It was Jed. "Good hunting Rtas. Did you see anymore humans?" Arbiter asked? "Yes. But they jumped off the cliff like Grunts." A grunt beside him glared at him and shot him twice. Rrtas turned around, picked up the grunt, pulled out his energy sword, and stabbed the grunt. Turquoise blood drained out of the Grunt killing him in 3 seconds. Rtas dropped him and turned to finish his talk with the Arbiter. "Sorry Excellency, anyways, they jumped off the cliff and they swam off." Arbiter turned around and looked out the window. The scenery was beautiful. _Damn Humans. I lost 3 of my brother, Arbiter thought. "Good Hunting, Rtas. Take a break. _I'll handle it from here." Rtas bowed his head and walked out. Arbiter gazed outside and shook his head. _How the hell did a squad of weak humans hold off Rtas' squad? I don't understand._ Thinking, he tightened his fist and punched the walls and roared.

"Eyes up Marines! You never know what's going to happen." The Captain looked at his surroundings and heard a twig snap. He snapped to the noise and stood there. Plasma fire then rained down. Taking notice of the fire, Ray and Michael started firing towards the Covenant ambush. "Don't waste your ammo! There's too many of them!" Ray shouted. The 3 men ran towards an opening in the another jungle which was then blocked off by Elites. Michael then ran left to secretly leave Ray and the Captain. "Alright Captain, what do we do next?" Ray screamed while shooting.

"We have to bust through the Elites or else we'll die right here!"

"But we'll die!"

"Yeah, die trying." Then the Captain busted through the elites. He started shooting and only killed a few of them. Ray shot the remaining Elite and stabbed him. The two men ran and looked back to see if Michael was still behind them. Michael wasn't there. "Captain! Michael went missing!"

"Ray, who gives a shit! He was a pussy since we crashed!"

"You have a good point sir!" Ray said with a smile.

Michael was lost. He knew he shouldn't have left the squad. Looking back, he saw an Elite chasing him. Panicking, he turned right and tripped over a log. The Elite turned the corner and slowly walked towards Michael. "Hello, Human. Funny seeing you here." Michael tried crawling backwards and ran into another Elite. The Elite who was walking towards Michael pulled out his energy. He pointed the sword at Michael. The sword was inches away from Michael. Michael was panicking. Looking around, he found a rock and threw it at the Elite and ran. Forgetting about the Elite behind him, he ran into that Elite's energy sword. Michael looked at the Elite one last time and said "Well, Fuck you." Then the Elite turned off the Sword and saw the body collapse. He stood over the dead body and examined it. "Hmm. UNSC." said the Elite. He looked at his comrade and said, "We have to find the rest of his squad and take them in. I'm sure the Arbiter wants to get some information out of them."

"Uh, sir? Do you have any idea on where we are at? I'm pretty sure we passed that same log twice already." The Captain stopped and turned around. "Do you want to take point? Because, I have no idea on where we are going. Please take point?" The Captain pleaded. "Yes sir!" Ray nodded and lead the way. Ray looked around listening to every animal sound made. Every time he heard something out of the ordinary, he aimed his SMG towards the origin of the sound. When ray thought all was clear he heard a twig snapped. Stopping and looking at the Captain, he ordered him to run ahead and get to safety. Without questioning orders, the Captain ran then suddenly came to a stop. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded at Ray, then he ran off. Pulling his courage together, Ray decided to check what was in the bush. He grabbed for his knife with his shaky hand. Ray opened the bush fast and, nothing was there. Making sure he wasn't going crazy, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. _Okay good. There's nothing there. _Ray then hears plasma fire. _Never mind then. I gotta get out of here. _Ray ran away from the plasma pistol. Looking back, he saw 3 Grunts and a Jackal. "Well, at least it isn't an Elite squad. I would've been screwed if it was." He muttered under his breath. Ray decided to just throw a pineapple at the clueless Covie Squad and walk away.

The Jackal shot his carbine and grazed Ray's leg. The Jackal shot again and grazed this side. "Ah Fuck!" Ray wondered why the grenade didn't explode. He saw the grenade and realized he forgot to pull the safety pin. "(Scoff) Wow I can't believe that happened." Then he pulled out his SMG and gunned the Aliens down. Ray turned on his COM and radioed the Captain. "Captain, you alright? Where are you?" Nothing but static filled Ray's earpiece. The Captain's voice finally came through. "Ray! I knew you would've took them out. I'm at an abandoned village about a kilo South of where we were. Hurry up, I stumbled into a few fellow Marines along the way. Captain out." _Okay, the Captain is alright. That's one of the only things that matter, _Ray thought with relief. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he was the only person left in his squad. Looking at his leg, Ray saw the plasma burns and decided to touch it to see how bad the burn was. "Ahh! FUCK!" Ray screamed in agony. _Why did I do that? That was the dumbest move ever._ Finally getting over the pain, Ray decided to get to the Captain. Then he forgot, there was Michael to find to see if he was lost or separated form the squad._  
_

Ray went through all brush and looked at every square inch of new area. He came across a little opening in the forest. He noticed something was in the middle of that opening. It had armor. Ray walked closer, he noticed it had a UNSC patch on his left shoulder. He walked up to the body and noticed it was his missing squad member. "Oh shit. Michael!" Ray checked his pulse. None. Something caught Ray's eyes. _Two holes. And they both went clean through the muscle. How's that possible? No UNSC bullets or Plasma fire can go clean through._ Ray had a flash back.

-Flashback Start-

_Ray turned around from hearing a scream and a weird alien language. He saw an Elite with an energy sword right through Eddie. The energy sword went clean through Eddie's body. Ray shot him multiple times, depleting the Elite's shields, and finally killing him._

_-_Flashback End-

"Holy shit. That energy sword. That's what killed Michael! Those damn Elites!" Ray looked at Michael and took his dog tags, and he limped off too finally meet with the Captain.

"Man, you have no idea how scary our mission has been since we crash landed. We ran into so many Covenant squads and ambushes." The Captain explained their journey since the crash landed. The 4 Marines Captain met had looks on their faces like they could not believe it. "No way. There's no way there was that many enemies fighting you guys."

"Dude it's true. And my fellow squad mate, Ray, held them off. Let me tell you this, that dude is one brave guy." The Captain smiled and looked down. All of a sudden they heard someone approaching them. The Captain and the other 4 marines all grabbed their weapons and aimed it. "Ray! Oh my god! What happened!" Ray pulled out Michael's dog tags and tossed them to the Captain. "You won't believe whose tags these are. The Captain caught the tags and read the name. "Michael..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! This is my first Fan Fiction. Please Review so I can get better!**


	2. Regrouped and Rearmed

January 3rd, 2550 2000 hours:

"Michael. I know Michael was a pussy and shit like that, but he did not deserve to die like that." The Captain stared at his dog tags while the new guys The Captain met stared at Ray's leg. Ray had the same flashback back to when Eddie died with the same weapon. "Remember how Eddie died? Michael's fate was the same way." The Captain stared at him wide eyed. "No. There's no way Michael died that way. Even if he did how do you know? Besides looking at his body." Ray shook his head like he couldn't believe The Captain asked that. "What UNSC or Covenant weapon goes clean through the skin and dries up the blood immediately?" "Easy, the Spartan Laser." Ray shook his head, "Let me rephrase that, what UNSC or Covenant Weapon leaves two holes after being attacked." The Captain then realized Ray was right. "So, what your saying is that, the Elites got him then?" "Yes sir." The new guys that the Captain met looked at Ray's leg. "Dude, what happened to your leg?" One of the guys, Connor, asked. "Well if you look closely, I have plasma burns. So obviously, The Captain and I were ambushed and I told the Captain to run."

"I should've stayed with you Ray. Just like you stayed with me." The Captain said with disapointment. The Captain shook his head and headed off to his hut. One of the guys, Jay, looked at Ray's burn. "Ray, you might want to get some medical foam on the burn. It's getting bad already." He got up and jogged to his hut and got the foam. He ripped open the cap and sprayed it onto Ray's leg and rubbed it in.

Arbiter tied up Jed and hung him upside down on a tree outside. He took out his energy sword and put it a few inches of Jed's face. _Oh Fuck. He's gonna interrogate me. That sword is gonna be the death of me. _Taking a deep breath, Jed finally spoke. "You know, you aren't going to get any information from me." Arbiter turned off his energy sword and punched Jed in the stomach. "Is that all you got split chin? YOU AINT GETTING SHIT FROM ME!" That punch fueled Jed's anger making him want to take the sword and stab him. Arbiter punched him again, harder than the last one. "FUCK! I'm gonna get you squiddy. Just wait you just wait!" Arbiter looked down and laughed. "You have courage to yell at the person who captured you. I could have killed you when I captured you. Be glad I didn't. Now, I want to get some information from you, Human." He reached for his energy sword and turned it on in Jed's face, nearly burning his eyes out. "If you don't answer, or insult me, I will burn your flesh and make sure you die a slow, painful death." Jed gulped. He needed to think of a plan fast or else he was gonna die. "Why are you filth here?" Jed totally forgot about his knife. He slowly up at his left hip and sighed in relief that it was there. The Arbiter's sword grazed Jed's right shoulder. Holding in his anger, he glared at the Arbiter.

"You know, you could have waited for me to answer split chin. God you're an impatient fucker." Jed looked at his shoulder and saw fried skin and dried blood. "We came here to destroy a Covenant base. I'm assuming this is the base the General was talking about. What coordinates is this located on on?" Arbiter knew he was stalling. He cut down Jed. " I broke my shoulder!" He saw his right shoulder and saw it was out of place and sticking out of his skin. While looking at it, he spoke to the Arbiter. "Can I ask you something?" He grabbed his knife and started to cut through the rope. "Are you some sort of high ranked official to the Covenant? I hear 'your Excellency' when your people see you." Finally cutting through the rope, he stood up. The Arbiter turned around._ Now's my chance. _He thought. Jed lifted up his arm and stabbed the Arbiter in the back of the neck. "Rarg! You Human filth." Then Abiter fell down. He searched the alien to see if he had his Mic for his COMS. He found it in the Arbiter's hand. Jed took his knife out of the Arbiter and cut the rope from his legs and ran off.

Jed put the earpiece in and did a COMS check. "Ray! Captain! Michael! Anyone there?" There was an eerie silence. "I repeat! Ra-" "Jed! Thank God you're okay. What happened to you?" Ray asked in relief. Ray never felt this concerned for anyone. "Jed, what even happened? We had no clue on what happened to you at the crash site." Jed turned off his COMS to make sure there wasn't anyone around. "Long story short, some Elites knocked the shit out of me then dragged me to their base. Then I met this high ranked Alien dude 'Arbiter' or something like that. I was at their base and I think it's the base command was talking about. Speaking of Command, have they even tried to talk to us since we crashed?" Ray thought, _I doubt command even cares about us getting home safe, or even us. _"No. We need you to get to our position fast. We are in an abandoned village. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, We are in the west." Jed looked up in the sky. "That's good! I'm facing North. I will be there in about 20-30 minutes depending on where I am. Jed out." A few Elites walked out to check on the interrogation and noticed their fallen leader. "Arbiter! Are you all right sir?" Rtas ran towards their leader. Arbiter was not breathing. The Elite looked up and saw Jed. "Human Filth!" Rtas shouted. Jed turned off his COMS and looked back. He saw the Elites

Jed bolted West and into the forest. He looked up to be sure there was a bit of sunlight for him to see if he was even going the right way. _Okay good. There's enough light. _Jed hid behind a few trees to make sure he wasn't being followed. When he looked behind him, he saw a little glare of light. "Oh god," he whispered,"How do I get out of here without being seen or shot." Panicked and scared shitless, he looked around for an opening in the forest. He saw one 80 yards North West from his position. He checked to see if they're far enough away to run for it. Jed took a deep breath and ran to the opening. He turned on his COMS as soon as he reached the outside of the forest. "Ray! Captain! Michael! Anyone there? I'm out of the forest, but I don't see you're position. All I see is abandoned huts." Ray got up and ran to the very back hut. He saw a faint figure standing in the distance. "That's are position you idiot! Hurry up! I got you a weapon just in case you were being followed!"

"I was! I'll be there in 15 seconds! Get me a Battle Rifle or something! A magnum would even do some good!" Ray ran and limped a bit into his hut and grabbed 2 battle rifles and a magnum. "Captain! Get out here! Jed is here! He was being followed!" The Captain heard Ray and bolted out of his cabin. Connor and Jeff also heard Ray. They grabbed their Assault Rifles. The other 2 guys, Ryan and Colt, were wondering what was going on. They saw another Marine running and the other guys holding their battle rifles. Yan and Colt grabbed their Battle Rifles and Magnums and ran out to join them. When Jed got to their position, Ray tossed Jed his battle rifle and magnum. "So? What are we waiting for?" Ray asked Jed. "Well, I was being followed by a squad of Elites. About 4 Elites and I thought I saw some other Covies." The Squad of 7 waited patiently for an ambush or at least some plasma fire. They stood there for 5 minutes when a plasma grenade landed on Ryan. Ryan ran around wildly trying to get the grenade off him and the other men ran and dove when they heard an explosion. The Captain looked at Ryan's used to be body and blood squirted into his eyes. The new Delta squad got up and started firing back. Plasma fire rained down on Delta. Ray limped behind cover when he saw a piece of bone get stuck inside his skin. "Fuck! Damn bones. Captain! Help me get this piece of bone out!" Ray screamed over the firing bullets. The Captain shot a few more times before being grazed in the shoulder. _Damn it. These ambushes are pissing me off. Captain thought. _He saw the burn and noticed it left a big hole in his shoulder.

Captain ran over to Ray and grabbed the bone with his bloody hands. He couldn't get a grip on it and Ray was bleeding like crazy. Captain wiped his hands on his armor and gripped the bone one last time. He pulled it out with all his might and saw it was a 3 inch piece of bone. "Damn dude. You're one tough son of a bi-"Just then, the Captain was struck by an energy sword. The sword cut clean through his upper torso instantly killing him. The Captain's blood splashed everywhere and onto the invisible elite, revealing his position. While the Elite looked at the dead body, Ray pulled out his magnum and emptied the clip in to the Elite's head. Ray looked at his leg and noticed he was bleeding like crazy. He needed to stop the bleeding before he dies. Finally, he took a deep breath and put pressure on his leg. After deciding his leg stopped bleeding, he got up, took the Captain's dog tags, and joined the fight. "Where's the Captain?" Asked Connor while shooting at one of the Elites. "Dead! He was cut up by an Elite! He was trying to save me but out of nowhere, he just got sliced in half!" Connor stopped firing and looked at him. "WHAT!? There is no way he died!" Ray pulled out the dog tags and tossed them to Connor. "Damn it!" Connor threw his gun and charged the Elite he was shooting.

He pulled out his knife and started cutting him up. Left and Right the Elite was swinging his sword and missed him entirely by a few seconds. Connor cut the back of his leg making him fall to one knee. He cut the other leg this time making it a deeper cut. The Elite fell to his knees and tried getting up. Connor then kicked the Elite in the face followed by a punch to the alien's throat. After doing enough damage, Connor cut his throat open. Turquoise blood spewed out like a Volcano erupting. Connor gave the Elite a little kick making him fall over. Ray noticed this happened. He looked at Connor in surprise. Never in his life has he seen a normal marine take down an Elite Alien. Ray saw a little warp behind Connor. He aimed his battle rifle and shot multiple times, ending another Elite's life.

Connor looked behind him as he saw the body fall and become visible again. It was another Elite. Connor ran towards Ray. Ray picked up Connor's battle rifle and tossed it to him. Ray looked to see if Jeff and Jed were doing alright. Jed was doing alright. He took down many Grunts. Jed looked to his right and saw that Jeff was doing just as well. Ray saw that there was no more Covies left. Ray walked up to Jed "There were a lot more Covies than I thought. You lead quite a lot to us." Ray smiled punched Jed in the shoulder. "I'm glad your back dude." Jed smiled and looked around with confusion. "Where's the Captain?" Ray stepped aside and pointed. Jed shook his head. "Another Elite huh? What's up with Elite's and Energy swords?" Jed took a deep breath. "Did you at least take his dog tags?" Ray nodded. "Good. Let's go bury him somewhere." Jed looked at the Captain once more, and saluted.


End file.
